


Today Your Barista Is:

by Shattered_Mirrors_and_Lace



Series: Coffee Beans and Vinyl Records [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Band, Coffee Shops, Customer!Pete, Fluff, M/M, Romance, barisa!Patrick, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shattered_Mirrors_and_Lace/pseuds/Shattered_Mirrors_and_Lace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a fucking joke, especially when it was just a black board with a signature Hayley William’s stick-figure image of Patrick, decked out in glasses and a fedora, underneath the painted “Today Your Barista Is:” and beside the stick figure, additional writing in Gerard’s chalkboard lettering:</p><p>1. Hella fucking gay (and flippin’ cute).</p><p>2. Desperately single ;)</p><p>Then under the “For Your Drink Today, I Recommend:”</p><p>You give me your number.</p><p>But then he actually started getting numbers…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today Your Barista Is:

**Author's Note:**

> **Made a minor change to Patrick's age, he is 23 in this fic and Pete is 28. Just to clear that up.  
> Enjoy!

Inspired by this:

 

It started off innocently enough, an idea to make the customers feel more welcomed, as Brendon explained, taking turns between the four of them when it came to the “Today your Barista Is:” sign in front, between the cash register and the espresso machine. It worked out pretty well for the first three months, many of their customers enjoying the personal touches, everyday a bit of trivia about that day’s main barista displayed and their drink recommendation.

That was until Gerard and Hayley got a hold of his board before he knew Brendon had switched shifts with him. When Patrick had gotten the text from Brendon for the switch, he didn’t mind, but when he entered their quaint little coffee shop, he stopped and stared at the blackboard sitting in front of the register, Gerard and Hayley snickering behind the counter.  On the black board, a signature Hayley William’s stick-figure image of Patrick, decked out in glasses and a fedora, underneath the painted “Today Your Barista Is:” and beside the stick figure, additional writing in Gerard’s chalkboard lettering:

_1\. Hella fucking gay (and flippin’ cute)._

_2\. Desperately single ;)_

Then under the “For Your Drink Today, I Recommend:”

_You give me your number._

Patrick looked up from the sign back over to his two co-workers horribly failing to keep their giggles silent. “I hate both of you” he deadpans, causing both Gerard and Hayley to unleash their full blown laughter. He shakes his head as he heads over to the back, dropping off his messenger bag and grabbing his apron from the hook, not before checking his phone to see a text from Brendon, thanking for the umpteenth time before adding “Love the sign Gee and Hayley did for you! We’re gonna get you a guy somehow!”

He smiled at the text before shoving his phone into his back pocket. Patrick knew his friends mean well—they’ve been on his ass for the last three months to find a date, to go out, have a little fun. Patrick always ignored them, but it looks like they were going to take things into their own hands and if this was what it takes to find him a goddamn date, then so be it.  He leaves the sign, because it was unspoken law that once it’s up, it’s up and it’s not coming down until closing. Even _if_ he gets numbers, it doesn’t mean he’s going to call any of them, but he doesn’t exactly say that aloud. As the day passes own, many of the customers glance at the sign, chuckle a little.

It’s supposed to be a fucking joke, that is until he starts getting numbers. Patrick blushes for about 30 minutes straight after a cute college student, who looks a little older than Patrick who’s 23, is the first to drop a card into the jar, Gerard and Hayley hi-fiving in the background as more numbers start coming in. Some tossing a card or piece of paper into the tip jar beside it with change or a few dollars. It’s a conversation starter for sure, and after a while, Patrick doesn’t pay it much attention, especially when the jar is half full of numbers by the afternoon. 

The usuals filter in and out of the coffee shop, keeping a steady flow until around 2 . It was then that Patrick notices the tanned, dark haired guy with light brown eyes walk in. He’s one of their more recent usuals, stopping in for either a mocha frap with a single and chocolate chips, or a grande mocha latte with caramel drizzle. He’s nice, easy to talk to, and Patrick’s not about to admit that he’s been kinda crushing on him since he first came in about a month ago. Nope…not at all.

The guy walks up to the counter and greets Patrick with smile and warm whiskey eyes. “Hey there.”

“Hey,” the strawberry blonde smiles back, “What can I get for you?”

“Mocha frap with a single.”

“With chips right?”

They guy chuckles “Guess I’ve been coming in to much, huh?” Patrick rings him up and swipes the credit card, passing it back to him before moving to make his drink.

“You’re not too bad,” he starts as he gets the ice in the blender. “We have some customers that come in twice a day, every day, and order the exact same thing. You start matching faces to drink orders after a while.”

“At least I add a little variety,” the guy shrugs with a smile, watching as Patrick. He glances down at the board and lifts an eyebrow at the sign, chucking. “Is the stick figure supposed to be you?”

Patrick tenses for a moment, and shit, he forgot about the sign. He’s grateful his back is to the guy but that doesn’t help the fact that he could feel his cheeks burning up as he scooped some chips into the blender before turning around and placing it on the base. “Um…y-yeah…It’s a joke. Today technically wasn’t my shift by one of my co-workers traded with me, but when I got here, my other two assholes of friends got to the board first.” If he wasn’t blushing before, he sure as hell was doing it now as he flipped on the blender.

“Looks like you’ve got yourself a few numbers, any plans to call anyone back?”

Patrick shrugs as he pours the contents of the blender into a cup. “N-no one’s really caught my eye. It’s really just a stupid joke courtesy of my friends, to try to hook me up. I don’t think I’ll be calling anyone back.”

“Huh…that’s a shame, I thinking about tossing my number in there, but if…” Patrick almost drops the can of whipped cream at those words, looking up to catch the guy smiling at him.

“I-i-if you want, y-you still can, I…um…I like…phone numbers,” and Patrick never felt like such a fucking school girl, it was ridiculous, and he was certain he was embarrassingly red even as he hid behind the espresso machine. Gosh, did he _really_ just say he liked _phone numbers_? He sighed with embarrassment as he passed snapped on the lid over the whipped cream topping of the frap, he could hear the guy’s deep chuckle as the flush on his cheeks traveled.

He slid the drink over the counter to the guy, who in turned, slid over a business card, messy writing on the back. “Pete,” he introduced himself. 

The strawberry blonde looked up at the guy, no, _Pete_ , with wide eyes as his fingers slid over the card. “Patrick,” he replied softly, meeting is eyes for a moment, before averting them. He hadn’t even noticed until he glanced down that their fingers were touching on the card.

After a moment, Pete spoke up. “Say, what time do you get out?”

Before Patrick could respond, he heard Brendon, who must have just come in within the last ten minutes answer from the back room. “He’s shift ends at 6!” And never in his life had he ever wanted to smash Brendon’s face in with a coffee mug before now. He turns back to look at Pete, who’s grinning nervously, starching the back of his head.

“If you’re not busy or have anything going on…I have a meeting at should let out by 5:45…maybe we can grab some pizza?...That’s if you don’t have plans…” he quickly added.

“That…that sounds good.”

“Cool…so um…I pick you up here?” Patrick simply smiles like a fool and nods his head, trying really hard not to bite his lip. “Cool, cool…so, I guess I’ll-“ He’s cut off by the ringing of his phone. He fumbles a little to find it. “Shit, sorry, they’re already sending out the hounds to track me down,” he glances back at his phone then to the barista. “I’ll see you later then, Patrick,” he smiles.

“See you later Pete,” and Patrick catches the way Pete’s face lit up at the sound of his name, before turning to leave out the front door, phone to his ear. He’s left in a bit of a daze, thankful that Pete was the only customer in line as he looks down at the card beneath his fingertips. He picks it up and inspects it slowly, noting that it is an actually business card, one for DCD2, the name sounds familiar, with Pete’s name on the corner and a two phone numbers. He flips it over to find Pete’s name once again, on in his own handwriting, beneath it, a different phone number than the ones printed on the front with _txt me ;)_ under the numbers.

Hayley comes over and looks over his shoulder, literally bouncing on her feet before calling out to the back. “Gee!! You owe me twenty dollars!!”

And Patrick really couldn’t bring himself to care about the stupid sign anymore, not when he was smiling like an idiot, with Pete‘s number in his pocket. 

Okay, maybe the sign was still a good idea…

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are lovely =)
> 
> **The next part is already up!


End file.
